


Chaos Spawn Fun

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer_Fantasy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Morathi gets a new slave, and decides to spend the day playing with her in the only way she knows how. With chaos and sex.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Chaos Spawn Fun

Morathi watched as the two Black Guards of Naggarond dragged the squirming archmage into her chambers. The dark, luxurious room was large and round, with a high ceiling decorated in demented murals of carnal acts and banners depicting the sigil of Naggaroth hanging from the walls. She had been sitting at a desk mixing together some potions when they entered, and now she watched as the beautiful young lady was brought in before her. For a high elf, she looked young. Her eyes still firey with passionate youth, she couldn’t have been more than a couple hundred years old, at most, and yet she had achieved the rank of Archmage. Interesting…  
The dampening chains that bound her hands and feed clattered noisily as the guards threw her down in front of the Mother of the Witch King. Her robes had been taken from her, and she was wearing nothing more than a ragged slaves dress that was torn in several places, letting the Dark Elf lady drink in the bruised and scraped, yet still very beautiful body before her.  
“You may leave us.” she ordered, and the guards bowed deeply before stepping out of the door.  
“What is your name, my dear…” she whispered cupping the High Elf’s face in her hands and making her look up.  
“Nasheer… I am one of the Phoenix King’s trusted commanders.” she said.  
“Yet my son bloodied your host and crushed your forces with ease. The Asur have grown even more arrogant than usual I see.” Morathi observed, smirking condescendingly down at her prisoner.  
“He laid an ambush… our archers and artillery never had time to form up.” spat Nasheer with barely contained contempt. “It was not a true battle.”  
“Yes well, when you live in the cold of Naggaroth you learn not to pass up opportunities.” The mother of the Druchii said, before drawing herself up to her feet.  
“It does not matter. I have brought you here not to parlay with the specifics of battle, but to offer you a choice.”  
“What do you want of me…” the high elf replied, looking down at the ground.  
“We captured many thousands of your troops, and my son desires to have them all put to the sword.”  
“No!” the archmage gasped. “There are so many innocent elves, we grow less numerous every generation, please… don’t kill them!”  
Morathi smiled. She knew she had what she wanted. All she needed to do was ask.  
“I can be persuaded to change my son’s mind, and get him to give them back for a ransom… but I want something from you first.”  
“What is i- Ah!”  
the Archmage’s voice cut off into a startled yelp mid sentence as Morathi’s hand went under her ragged garment and felt her lower lips. They were quite soft and sensitive, and the Druchii matriarch enjoyed the contorted expression of conflicted pleasure on the Archmage’s face as she played with them.  
“I want you to satisfy me and my desires this night.” She said. “And as many night as I wish until I grow bored of you. Only if you pledge to do this, will I let your army go home unmolested. You shall be my bedslave.”  
Nasheer’s eyes looked pained as she contemplated.  
“If I don’t comply…?”  
Morathi’s smile died in an instant. “I will have them all put in the mines until they die of dehydration, and you will serve me anyway. You are now a slave of the Druchii, you cannot say no.”  
The mage whimpered as Morathi slipped a couple fingers inside her.  
“I-If… you mean it, I will… accept these terms, one elven life for many thousands is worth it…”  
Morathi smiled. “I just knew you could see things my way.” she said, and with that she threw the young archmage onto the bed.  
Her chains clattered noisily as she fell onto the startlingly soft fabric with a sharp little squeak of surprise, and then the Matriarch was on her, lips on hers, fingers running down her body, hands squeezing and touching her soft, milky white skin.  
“Open your mouth.”  
“Wh-mm!”  
She did as she was told and was surprised with Morathi’s tongue went inside it, and she began to kiss her feverishly, moaning in bliss as she explored the younger woman’s body.  
“Its been so long since I have shared my bed with an Asur woman… I had almost forgotten how good you all smell.” She whispered between kisses. “So warm and tender.” she ran one of her sharp nails down the Asur’s soft skin, cutting her.  
“Ah! Careful…” she gasped, but Morathi just drew her tongue along the cut, slurping the blood up and moaning.  
“Oh gods yes…” she whispered as she tasted the red on her tongue.  
Nasheer felt her legs drawn up into the air, and something pressed against her nethers, and when she opened her eyes she saw that Morathi had placed a long double-sided phallus between them and slid herself halfway down, and then slid the other half into the Asur.  
“A-Ah!” the High elf gasped as the cool toy sunk deeply into her, and watched as her Druchii mate locked their legs together, and thrust herself down onto it.  
“Come on, push yourself down on it with me, together…” they both began to reach a rhythm, and soon the High Elf was losing herself in the bliss of it, the only sounds in the room being their two soft moans and the occasional clatter of Nasheer’s chains.  
“Oh, wow… this does feel wonderful.” She moaned, but just as she felt like she was reaching a limit, Morathi stopped her.  
“Hold on.” she said. “We’re missing something.”  
The Archmage looked puzzled. “What…?” she asked, still tingly all on her lower half from the feelings of pleasure.  
The Druchii didn’t answer, only stood up, and tossed off what remained of her clothes. As the Archmage drank in her older, yet still incredibly youthful and beautiful body, the elf produced an old, old book from her book case, and began to skim through it. The book had runes on it that she knew. “That’s a Chaos summoning tome!” she said, shocked.  
“Very observant my dear.” Morathi replied, and after she had found the page she wanted, she studied closely for a few moments, before returning the book to the case.  
“What are you summoning, daemons?!” the Asur asked her, knowing how dangerous that would be.  
“Pff… no you little fool, something much more manageable.”  
With some whispered words and movements of her arms, she began to chant and focus. The ground glowed with daemonic energy, and in a few short moments, a portal to the rift tore open, and a Chaos Spawn fell through the warp and into the bedroom. It screamed with the pain and rage that so permeated its existence, but Morathi silenced it with a hand.  
“Shhh… shhh…”  
The Archmage didn’t really understand what was happening for a few moments, until Morathi turned to her and beckoned her closer. Slowly, she approached, her bonds clattering with each step, and looked unsteadily at the beast. It didn’t appear to be hostile, but… it was still revolting.  
Now that she got a good look at it, she could see all its features clearly. It had a massive maw that looked like it had belonged to a leech once, and a tongue that ended in the head of a cock hanging from it. Its entire body quivered and pulsed with tentacles of all shapes and sizes, and its eyes, about 5 of them, sunken in places into its flesh, blinked and stared at her, wide with madness. The eyes were so captivating she almost didn’t notice the huge cock dangling between its mismatched legs. The shaft covered up with knots and flares at random intervals and the head twisting into some kind of oozing spiral.  
She had been so transfixed by its hideousness Nasheer hadn’t been paying attention when a tentacle slid down under her and grabbed her by her leg, yanking her up into the air and ripping off the slave’s dress she had been wearing completely.  
She yelped and squirmed against the chains that held her as her naked body was studied by the spawn of Chaos only briefly, before one of its many tentacles shot down into her elven snatch and burrowed deep, causing her to gasp sharply.  
“F-Fuck!” she squirmed and tried to get away before another forced its way into her backside, and a third into her mouth, and then 2 more in each hole.  
She was stretched to an aching fullness and unable to make any noise besides the occasional muffled moan or groan of pleasure.  
Morathi laid down on the bed and watched, fingering herself idly, as the Chaos beast used her little plaything. Spreading her legs wide, she rubbed herself to a point of tremendous saturation, and then patted her tight Druchii cunt. Ancient by the standards of many races, but as beautiful and youthful as the rest of her.  
The Chaos Spawn stumbled closer, and its huge tongue shot forward, licking her in a lovely long arc of wet slobbering slurps before slamming the head on its tongue inside her.  
Morathi groaned in blissful enjoyment as the Chaos Spawn tongue fucked her pussy, gripping the tufts of hair and protruding bone on its head as it went to work.  
Nasheer was still suspended in the air, upside down, legs spread wide, long blonde hair hanging down to the floor. Her ass and pussy were both aching with fullness as the beast used her tight orifices to relieve itself of who knows how many lifetimes of pent-up sexual rage in the warp.  
More tentacles grew out from his back, seemingly from nowhere, these were smaller, and wrapped around her tits, smacking and flicking at them with every thrust their larger counterparts made into her. She was totally given to the pleasure right now, trying to focus on the fact she was doing it to save her troops had been forgotten. She knew now that she was doing it because it felt GOOD. As a third small tentacle curled around her exposed clit, and began to gently squeeze and rub it, she started seizing with violent contractions of pleasure, unable to stop herself from twitching with each wave of bliss. It was so good, too good…  
Morathi was moaning throatily as the spawn tongue fucked her, and its corrupted member had finally joined the party, and was now busily plowing away at her asshole. She moaned and screamed and called out praises to Slaanesh in thanks for such blissful enjoyment. The feeling of the tongue stretching and squeezing and squirming inside her in new and amazing ways with every thrust it made was causing her toes to curl as she squealed like a handmaiden of the Everqueen on the torturing block, her long black hair hanging down in her face, eyes wide with manic pleasure.  
The thing’s cock and all its chaotic features felt so great plowing away at her backside as its long tongue worked the front, she could feel the head itself forcing its way up deeper and deeper, until she felt the shaft thrusting into her belly hard enough it was bulging with each slam into her.  
The creature was making roaring screams and grunting moans in voices both animal and human all at once. Neither could understand what it was saying, and it was likely even the Spawn didn’t know, as it threw out mad utterances and fucked both the elf ladies silly.  
Nasheer could feel her pussy juices running down her lower lips and dripping from her onto the floor. The monster had moved her from upside down to spread eagle on her back in the air, the tentacles holding her up shifting occasionally as other slammed away at her stretched, clenching orifices. She could feel climax coming close, the building an orgasm deep in her core was driving her mad, the feeling of blessed pleasure growing further and further inside her, as the creature flicked at her throbbing hard clit and erect nipples.  
The feelings intensified on Morathi’s end as well as she gripped and squeezed her huge, motherly breast, feeling milk flow down them as she squeezed and pinched each one. Being mother to the Druchii, her body never stopped producing, and her breasts never shrunk to their original size after her pregnancy with Maliketh was over, and occasionally a tentacle would replace her hand and squeeze a squirt of the sweet creamy fluid out of her and into its toothy, stinking maw.  
Her butt and pussy had been drilled harder than she had felt in decades, stretched and well stuffed as the Chaos Spawn kept fucking her silly. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she gripped its strong body for support and rode out the increasing waves of bliss. She could feel her insides churning, her body getting ready to release all that pleasure…  
Nasheer was getting it harder, so she was brought to orgasm first, her body rocking and swaying as she screamed into the tentacle in her mouth and her butt and cunt squeezed and massaged the tentacles inside her with desperate, clenching movements as she squirted all over the gooey appendage. The work on her tits and clit had been well done, and now she was cumming harder than she’d ever cummed in her life, eyes wide and in that moment, completely lost to pleasure and madness.  
As she finally started coming down from the high of post-orgasm bliss she felt her insides fill with something hot and sticky, and her mouth with a tingling, warm, salty, bitter flavor as every one of its tentacles filled her with cum.  
Morathi couldn’t take it anymore and as the monster climaxed inside her, filling both her guts and pussy with the essence of its enjoyment, her peak was reached and she screamed in bliss. Fingernails cutting bloody lines down its skin as she rocked herself into its movements, she clenched and her insides seemed to suck every drop of cum deep within her as she climaxed.  
By the time she was out of her daze, the beast had dropped Nasheer down on top of her.  
Dizzy with bliss, both of them lay there, sharing a sloppy, horny kiss and tasting each other’s mouths as the Chaos Spawn spilled yet more seed all over their entangled naked bodies.  
The chains on the Archmage’s limbs clattered again and she turned to watch the white stuff coat her sweaty, beautiful, well fucked body. Morathi moaned as she licked some of the fluid off a finger.  
“Well that was a lovely distraction…” she whispered, as she finally drew her tongue out of the Asur’s mouth.  
“But I’d say we should send him back now, don’t you think?” and with the flick of her wrist the creature went screaming back into the warp.  
“Now… where were we?”  
She moved lower, and bit down hard on the Archmage’s throat, biting and marking her over and over as the dizzy mage ran her hands through Morathi’s long, black hair. They stayed playing with each other like this for a while, before the Mother of the Druchii offered her breast to the Asur and sighed in satisfaction as she took it in her mouth, and began to feed happily on the sweet, warm fluid.  
Maybe the Druchii weren’t so awful after all… at least some of them, she thought as she pulled away, and fell into a deep sleep on Morathi’s chest.


End file.
